JOHN
by EFFErlz
Summary: En el futuro lejano los androides se han creado para ayudar a resguardar la seguridad en todo el planeta aunque esta nueva tecnología no fue muy bien vista por toda la sociedad y fueron descontinuados. Un niño que huía se encontró con un androide muy singular [Johnlock AU] (ONESHOT•posible longfic)


Aparecen casi por arte de magia, sin aviso se les ve ya caminando al lado de oficiales del Scotland Yard. Altos y resistentes, todos con una simple gama de grises contrastando con las luces intermitentes que indican su vitalidad. Van con paso firme, muy decididos a hacer bien su trabajo. Orgullosos sin conciencia, alertas para cualquier desperfecto de la ley. Peligrosos.

La mitad de la población los admiraba, estaban agusto, se sentían seguros mientras tanto los demás temían a la vez que se resguardaban en sus hogares sintiéndose víctimas ya que no tenían compasión.

La orden era erradicar el peligro y el fallo, a cualquier costo.

No fue mucho el tiempo para que la descontinuación se hiciera inminente, tirados cual basura inservible, incinerados por masas, llegaron como se fueron, como humo al viento.

A pesar de tener una capacidad increíble, él no era perfecto aunque creyera lo contrario y por ello se lo debía hacer saber a cualquiera. Decirlo con aquella boca que lo tenia corriendo por el bosque, agitado y con el corazón galopante. La sonrisa de diversión por haber largado a los "idiotas" que le querían golpear porque tal vez no debió haber dicho «tu madre se acuesta con el jardinero» pero para ser honestos él otro se lo busco y no es que fuera mentira.

Corrió un poco mas hasta que los pasos a su espalda se desvanecieron con el silencio del bosque. Tenia que estar seguro de que ya no estaban ahí y se toco el pecho como para apaciguar el ritmo cardiaco. Después de un largo suspiro levanto la vista, necesitaba deducir su situación actual dándose cuenta de que no muy lejos un cúmulo de metal llamo su insaciable curiosidad.

La tierra era lodosa bajo los que fueron impecables zapatos en la mañana, pasos cortos por la longitud de las piernas delgadas de un niño de ocho años. El viento le trajo el aroma de la humedad, llovería en cualquier momento ya que era mitad del verano pero aun así no dio la vuelta y dio rienda suelta a cada deducción que se le venia mientras miraba cada vez mas cerca aquel trozo brillante de metal.

Sin asco tomo una oruga que pretendía resguardarse de la lluvia en aquella pieza, inocente fabricó un techo improvisado con hojas para poner al insecto en su nueva guarida y se dispuso a sacar lo que le tenia curioso. «1633548, pieza tatuada de armazón, brazo derecho». Las preguntas se le reunían en la cabeza, observaba como cada vez que avanzaba se encontraba con mas piezas. La respuesta se presento de golpe cuando detrás de un arbusto se topo con un centenar de androides descontinuados que pasaban el resto de sus días, "Un cementerio de Poli-yards". Los ojos de tonos fríos se abrieron exageradamente, para lo que algunos era un montón de basura para otros con alma científica (como él) era una mina de oro. Sin saber a donde ir primero rayando en la desesperación se acerco lentamente.

Pisadas y gritos le alteraron los nervios, los imbéciles que le querían pegar lo iban a encontrar y para colmo el localizador comenzó con su insistente pitido, Mommy era tan impredecible!.

Su lógica fue arrojar el aparato lo mas lejos que pudo, resguardarse detrás de un cadáver metálico y pedir ayuda mentalmente a Mycroft, que apareciera y les arrojara pasteles para ahuyentarlos. Se imagino la situación y rió para sí antes de taparse la boca temiendo que le fueran a encontrar.

Resulto que nadie se entero de su existencia y con pesadez fue a recoger el localizador ahora enlodado. Lo tomo de entre las piernas de un androide tristón recargado en un tronco. Observo detalladamente al intento de humano y lo comparo con los desafortunados a su alrededor. Un Androide diferente, único en su clase. Un modelo que jamás había visto y ay que dejar en claro que el recordaba a todos y cada uno. Le gusto.

En cuclillas se acomodo entre las piernas estiradas para detallar mejor. No era un Robot muy alto y al contrario de los otros fue fabricado para verse elegante, no para intimidar aunque su complexión era gruesa y su material se le veía resistente, con un potente anti corrosivo. Parecía ensamblado en una sola pieza, lo único que se notaban diferentes eran las articulaciones negras mate, todo lo demás tomaba un tono gris oscuro. La herida del hombro no era grave pero fue de un disparo, seguramente hecho haciendo su trabajo, muy interesante.

Investigo con la mirada si se le podía dar vida al Robot, y con un leve toque en el pecho helado el compartimento de sistema se abrió. En efecto lo que veían sus ojos no lo hubiese creído si se lo hubieran contado ya que frente a el un perfecto sistema de simulación artificial que tenia un corazón encapsulado.

Sin miedo acarició el cristal que recubría el órgano sintético, frío y estático, una verdadera maravilla de la ingeniería. Con mas curiosidad se levanto rápido, agacho la cabeza levemente hasta encontrar la nuca y con otro ligero toque el cráneo se abrió en tres partes, en su imaginación no cabía tal hermosura. La maravilla de un cerebro que si no fuera de aquel tono azulado pasaría como un céfalo humano.

Minúsculas conexiones con runas cuadradas daban la tan famosa característica del órgano principal en el androide. Lo había encontrado así que por ende ahora era de el.

Limpio el polvo del interior de una de las placas en el cráneo dejando ver la numeración "JHW-221" y con eso lo nombro John, como su tío policía muerto sirviendo con honor y Watson, como aquel primer y único amigo que pudo tener hasta que se tuvo que mudar a América. Fue así que lo hizo suyo y ahora el problema radicaba en como lo llevaría consigo.

No fue hasta que se encontró con un pequeño cable transparente fuera de su lugar que supo que le daría vida. Al reconectar la maravilla de la tecnología, un destello recorrió por cada cable transparente volviéndolo azul, dando movimiento a una compleja red de sistemas, dando sonido a donde antes solo había polvo y humedad.

Con dificultad las luces en los ojos titilaron hasta que la luz emano de ellos, un azul profundo denotaba la capacidad del modo reposo.

"JHW-221 a su servicio" La voz sintética, pausada, robótica le llamo sacándole una enorme sonrisa. Era sencillamente perfecto.


End file.
